A Plea of Confusion
by pinktart
Summary: This is the story of how a couple of halfbloods get to camp halfblood and discover that they have to choose from helping the Titans or protecting the Olympians.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, thanks for reading my fanfic, and my original fanfic was the one that said "I can't think of a title yet, but I will think of one soon.." So I created a title and sort of re-wrote and re-edited the story. I hope it's better and funnier, and please review after you read it.**

Characters

Lizzy Chaste, I'll describe her in 5 words, hot-shot, music, talk, Apollo, and Hermes. Don't blame me if it's more than 5 words. Well, I'll describe her also, first her last name "Chaste" means pure and innocent, and if you think she is you're totally crazy. She also has long blonde hair, bluish-gray eyes, tan skin, and she's a gymnast which means she's strong. She also loves a few children of Hermes, especially the, well, she'll get mad at me if I tell you…

Zoe Carlton, an "I can't describe her in 5 words person," but if you want me to, I will. Um, well, in Rebecca's "voice" she's a tart, jealous, gullible, clueless (sometimes when she's not paying attention), and totally unpredictable. PLEASE DON'T GET MAD AT ME FOR USING MORE THAN 5 WORDS! Zoe also is the daughter of Hera, which explains the jealous part, and she has short black hair with side bangs, ocean blue eyes, and tan skin. She has an unusual talent at sword fighting, and she's pathetic at archery.

Rebecca Smith, the "Only daughter of Artemis," and she's like all the huntresses put together, the only thing that's different from her and her mother is that she likes boys, well more like LOVES. She also loves the woods, and archery, and she's sarcastic, funny, serious "in the woods", and um, well, stop it you're pressuring me, I can't think of anything else, ugh this is way to hard for me, guess you'll just have to go with it.

Rocco Davinci, um, he's funny "to some people, like Zoe, Rebecca, and Lizzy". He's also into music, music, music, music, music, music, music, video games, music, music, violin, gossip with Zoe, and music. Yeah, he's a son of Apollo, and he and Zoe talk about gossip a lot, "but its fun!" Zoe would say, "Yeah right, go back to getting your butt kicked in archery you tart!" I would say, "fine, be that way, you computer geek!" she said back. Oh yeah, back to Rocco, well he has shaggy brown hair, brownish eyes, and tan skin, he is like amazing at the violin, and he excels at rock-climbing, just to let you know.

Okay now here's there story…

Zoe's P.O.V.

Beep,

Beep,

Beep,

"Rebecca can you turn that alarm clock off!" I said, Lizzy and Rebecca were up, as always, those early risers!

"Fine. And get up you sleepy head." She answered and she threw her pillow directly into my face.

I indistinctively sat up, "what time is it!" I said, and I glanced at the clock. "I'm going back to sleep." I said, and I put the pillow Rebecca threw at me onto my head.

"That's it Zoe, you're asking for it!" she said, I had no idea what she was talking about so I just fell asleep again. "SQUEAK, SCREECH, AND THEN I HEARD A REALLY LOUD VERSION OF "AMERICAN IDIOT" by Green Day ON THE GUITAR."

"ARGH!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, and I got up and grabbed as many pillows as I could and I threw it towards the direction of the noise.

"Hey!" a familiar voice said, and another few pillows was thrown back to me.

"Wait, is that you Rocco?" I asked, if it was him, OMG I would be so embarrassed.

"Uh, he, he, yeah, it is." He said,

"And why are you here?" I asked slowly

"Um, to wake you up, Rebecca brought me here," he said,

"Ha Ha, Zoe" Rebecca said,

"Okay, I think I'll leave now." Rocco said, and he hastily left the girl's dorm.

"Sorry, Zoe" Rebecca said,

"It's okay, that was sort of funny, a boy in the girl's dorm.." I said, and Rebecca laughed,

"Now I'm in the mood to get up." I finally said, and I got out of bed and got ready for another day at boarding school.

When I was ready for school and I had my books I caught up with Lizzy, Rocco, and Rebecca at our usual meeting place outside. It was next to an old tree named Ed, I know it's weird but I think he protects our school from monsters. Which is why there are so much half-bloods there, and the teachers are unusually not monsters. Our school is really old, about a hundred yeas. It was originally a mansion, but the owners gave their house to the original school as a donation. So don't go freaking out that you saw a ghost "cough cough," sorry, I have scary moments with ghosts. "Wow," just thinking about it freaks me out. Well back to the story.

"Hey guys," I said, and I laid my head against Ed's osrt of hard brick, while my hair was blowing through the wind. Lizzy and Rebecca started arguing about Apollo and Artemis, and normally Rocco and I were luckily out of it. I glanced at Rocco, he had a gloomy face on.

"Why are you so gloomy?" I asked,

"Well, I, I, I just had a bad day this morning." He said,

"Oh, okay, anything I could do to make you feel better?"

"Yeah, there's one thing,

"What is it?" I asked

"Just shut up." He said, and he started to smiled at himself for some reason.

"Sigh, what did I do to make you so mad today?" I asked,

"Nothing." He said, and I laughed a little and then shook my head, thinking about how Rocco was so like well, Rocco.


	2. Chapter 2

"All 7th, 8th and 9th Graders report to the gymnasium immediately, All 8th and 9th graders report to the gymnasium immediately." The speaker phone said. Then all 4 of us left Ed and walked towards the school.

Today the sky had a lot of clouds, and the sun was shining in odd places. There was a strong breeze in all directions, and it was a little chilly outside. We slowly walked up the concrete steps and into the school.

"Hi Lizzy, hi Rebecca," a girl I later recognized as Faith, said.

"Hey Faith," Rocco said calmly.

"Um, hi Faith," I said annoyingly, she always seemed to ignore me whenever she could.

"Yeah, um, hi," she said sarcastically, and she started talking to Lizzy and Rebecca about something funny that happened in her dorm room. Then Rocco started talking to her about the latest homework assignment and how it was totally useless. I kept on nagging my friends, that we had to go to the gym now, but they just stood there ground and kept on talking.

"Ugh! Fine I'm leaving." I said, and I stormed down the halls, with my sneakers banging on the wood floor.

"You do that!" Faith yelled behind me, and then I turned around and said,

"Shut up!" and I gave an anxious look at Lizzy, Rocco and Rebecca. They all had apologetic faces, but I was too annoyed to care.

"Faith, you shouldn't say that." Lizzy said, behind my back.

Like they cared about me, they would rather hang out with Faith than hang with me. I thought they were my friends, but I guess I'm to _boring _to be around.

I opened the door to the large gymnasium, and there was a stage already set up, and everyone was sitting down on the floor facing the stage. The gym smelled like new sneakers, that just came out of the shoe box. I saw Rocco sitting next to his friend Mat, in the front, and Lizzy and Rebecca were sitting next to Faith. Seeing them made my teeth clench, and I stomped to and open space next to this girl I had never met before. I at sat down and frowned at the teacher standing on the stage. Then an odd looking guy with a deformed head, and a fancy Calvin Klein tuxedo on, came onto the stage.

"Hello, boys and girls, we have a special guest today." The teacher announced, and he gestured to the man with a tuxedo, and he came to the microphone.

"Good morning, I am proud to be chosen to represent the upper school as its head. I will make sure that the upper school will be working their hardest to achieve full marks on their assignments, and they will be pushed until they can't work anymore. I will fully comprehend in each students class, and there will be no mischief allowed in the upper school. Now, thank you for choosing me as a powerful piece of this private institution." The man said, and he walked away from the microphone so he could see all the kids with their awe-struck eyes, and open mouths.

My mouth was also wide open and my eyes were blinking hard, trying to really understand if I saw only one eye on the man's bald, deformed head. Sometimes my eyes play tricks on me, but I thought that this was no trick

I looked at Lizzy and Rebecca warningly, and Lizzy looked back at me with an empty glance and then looked away. I tried Rocco, and he looked like he was way confused. I suddenly forgot about being mad at my friends, and I started thinking about the other half-bloods at this school. This school was really a school where half-bloods and mortal were mixed up in each class. Though most of the demigods were the students that were picked on the most, and sometimes the bullies were actually children of Ares. I couldn't let this one-eyed monster thing, which I later recognized as a Cyclops, kill these innocent demigods. My friends and I had to do something.


	3. Chapter 3

After the special announcement in the gym, I maneuvered through the crowd of students, mostly older than me, trying to find my friends. I found Mat, Rocco's best friend and I asked him where Rocco was, he said that he went to find me. So once again I plummeted through the large crowd, I bumped into a couple people, and one of them being the new upper school head. He smiled at me with his crooked teeth, and I reluctantly looked away. When I finally found Rocco I pulled him to a quiet place behind a pile of blue leather exercising mats.

I was out of breath but I finally said, "Sigh, the new" I took another breath, "the new upper school teacher had an eye, one eye on his face!" I told him.

"What are we going to do then, kill him? Run away? Is he going to kill us?" he lectured with a worried but unusually excited face on.

"I don't know, let's ask-"then someone interrupted me, and Rocco and I looked up and we saw one of the security guards with the usual blue uniform on and a tag that said police. He had a flashlight beaming at our faces, making it hard for us to see his appearance. I looked around the gymnasium and saw that it was totally empty, and the light was dimming as if the light bulb was slowly running out of light.

"What are you kids doing _here_?" He asked, and he grabbed us and led us to the entrance of the gymnasium.

"We were, um" I looked longingly at Rocco for back up.

"Ouch!" was the only word he said as he tried to shoulder the unbeatable grip of the security guard. The security guard hastily threw us out of the gymnasium, and when I say threw, I meant literally threw us out. Rocco landed on one of the school water fountains and the spout started squirting water at him, and wetting his dark blue baseball jacket. I landed face first onto a dented blue locker and I got a good sized bruise on my forehead. I slid down the locker as if I was sliding down a water slide, and Rocco quickly jumped of the water fountain to avoid his jacket getting more soaked. I rubbed the bruise on my forehead and I looked through the plastic gym windows to see if the security guard was still there. And, standing right behind the door was the security guard, with his head against the glass acting as if nothing happened. I started to walk towards the gym door, with my fists clenched, and when my hand was an inch from the door Rocco whispered loud enough for me to here, "don't do it!" I touched the door knob, and then quickly broke away from it, and I grabbed Rocco's arm and we ran down the halls together to our next class. When we were a step away from our English classroom door, I hesitated.

"He'll yell at us for sure." I said nervously, I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and I felt like I would throw up.

"Let's just go in and face it like real half-bloods." He said bravely and sarcastically and I laughed.

"You're right, let's go." I said, and I slowly twisted the knob of the brass door knob, and we walked in. Our teacher, Mr. Lederer stared at us blankly.

"Detention! 30 minutes!" He yelled, and we quickly ran to our seats, I was so nervous that I tripped over a black book bag with like a million zippers. I quickly got up and ran to my seat, my face was burning from all the stares I got, and laid my head against my desk and put my arms over it. I took my arms away from my head, and sat up. I frowned at the teacher as he was talking about superlatives in our 8th grade Grammar class. I was in the front row so I had to deal with the constant bad breath of my young and strict upper school teacher. Mr. Lederer had curly brown hair that was usually cut short, and he looked as if he was in his twenties. He loved music and playing the guitar, and he was sometimes cool out of the classroom. Most kids thought that he was sweet on Rebecca, probably because of her blonde hair, and how she excelled in History class. Emma and Rebecca were in the other 8th grade class, though.

This school named Tuxedo Park School, was really small, only 200 students went here. But they were very wealthy kids, there parents were usually businessmen, successful doctors, company owners, people working for Wall Street, or stock buyers.

After our boring grammar class, we grabbed our books for Math. We were split into two classes based on our abilities. Rocco and I were in the Algebra class, while Rebecca and Emma were in the other math class.

It was really weird but Emma and Rocco didn't have dyslexia, Rebecca and I thought it was a child of Apollo thing, but we weren't sure. Rebecca and I had a little bit of dyslexia, I had it more than her, but we were still able to read most words. Also all of us had A.D.H.D.; we had it to keep us alive when we were battling a monster.


End file.
